


What Are the Odds?

by LadyBelleBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelleBaelish/pseuds/LadyBelleBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Petyr and Sansa discover there really is an Alayne Stone</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are the Odds?

“You should be getting back to your chambers, my lady.”

Sansa took another sip of wine then smiled at him. “No, I think I’ll stay with you tonight.”

“Sansa-“

“We’re going to be married in a week, Petyr, no one’s going to say anything.” She stretched her arms and then stood. “Are you going to help me out of my dress or not?” Sansa teased.

Petyr smirked and crossed the room to kiss his fiancée.

Daenerys Targaryen had taken the Iron Throne with Tyrion Lannister by her side, Sansa had convinced the Queen and her Hand to pardon herself and the Lord Protector of the Vale. Daenerys had agreed to make Sansa Wardness of the North, while allowing Petyr to retain his titles of Lord of Harrenhal and Lord Paramount of the Trident. Tyrion had also complied to an annulment, though he was clearly not happy with the arrangement.

Robin Arryn had died shortly there after, making Harold Hardyng Lord of the Vale. Petyr had taken Sansa back to the Fingers for the wedding; they would then travel north together.

Sansa’s arms encircled his neck as Petyr pulled her closer, his mouth finding hers. Just as his hands found the first ties of her dress, there was a knock on the door.

“What do you want?” Petyr snapped, not releasing Sansa, who decided to nibble on his ear.

“Pardon me, Lord Baelish, but there’s someone here to see you.”

“Tell them I’ll see them in the morning,” Petyr went back to kissing his fiancée, assuming the fool would go away.

“Forgive me, but it’s just-“

“ _Just what?_ ” Petyr was losing his temper and Sansa couldn’t stop giggling.

“The girl, she, um, she says, er…she says she’s your daughter.”

That stopped Sansa’s giggling and she glared at her husband-to-be.

“Show her in,” Petyr said weakly. They heard the man’s footsteps fade away and Sansa pushed Petyr away.

“Sansa-“

“You have some explaining to do Petyr Baelish.” She growled.

“I can-“

“ _I thought you didn’t sleep with your whores Petyr_!” A glass went flying.

“I don’t…if I’m right, then, well… the mother is,” Sansa’s eyes narrowed. “That is, a woman from Bravos.”

The story they’d created for Alayne Stone suddenly came back to her.

“I can’t believe you right now,”

“Sansa believe me, if I had known-“

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Petyr said. The guard from earlier showed a young girl in.

“Oh forgive me, I didn’t know you were here Lady Stark,” The guard looked embarrassed.

“I was just leaving actually,” She growled, but Petyr grabbed her hand.

“No I’d rather you stay, sweetling.”

She glared at him, but plastered a sweet smile on her face. “Whatever you say, _my lord.”_

Both their eyes moved to the girl. Much to Sansa’s dismay, the girl seemed to be about her age, maybe a few years younger. She wasn’t very tall. She had wavy dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that rivaled Sansa’s. The Wardness of the North could see traces of Petyr here and there; her nose in particular was clearly his.

“Lord Baelish I presume,” The girl said.

“Yes,” Petyr coughed. “And this is-“

“Sansa, Sansa Stark. I’m your father’s fiancée.” Sansa slipped her arm through Petyr’s.

Alayne looked between the two of them for a moment before mustering a “Congratulations.”

“And you are?” Sansa asked.

“Alayne,” The girl responded. “Alayne Stone.”

Petyr and Sansa exchanged a look before they burst out laughing. Alayne looked confused. “I-I’m sorry I don’t-“

“Never you mind, Alayne, we’ll tell you some other time…maybe. ” Sansa chuckled, going to pour herself another glass of wine.

“How’s your mother?” Petyr asked, changing the topic. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sansa’s hand tighten around her glass, but her smile was still intact. She retook her place besides Petyr.

Alayne glanced at Sansa for a moment before responding. “She’s well, my lord, thank you for asking. She’s married now. She’s been married for a few years actually.” Alayne was rambling now, she continued to tell the pair about her stepfather and two half siblings.

“Good, good…” They fell into an awkward silence.

“Is there a particular reason you’re here?” Petyr finally asked.

“I, well, my mother- that is- I just wanted to-“

“Oh leave her alone Petyr.” Sansa interrupted. “She wanted to meet you, is that such a crime?”

“Yes, well, of course, its just…what are your plans, now that you’re here?”

Alayne paled. “I-I was hoping that I could…what I mean is…” Sansa picked up on what the girl was trying to say and she glared up at Petyr. She did _not_ want Petyr’s bastard daughter running around Winterfell. She dug her nails into Petyr’s arm.

The action did not go unnoticed by Alayne, she looked down and the floor. “I can go back to Bravos if you like, my lord, my lady.”

Sansa suddenly felt horrible. She’d traveled across the Narrow Sea to meet a father that didn’t know she existed. Alayne hadn’t asked for any of this. She just wanted to meet her father. Sansa could not blame her for that.

“No, no we want you to stay,” Sansa said quietly. Petyr raised an eyebrow at the redhead, but Alayne’s eyes lit up.

“Really?”

“Yes, really, now its late, we’ll talk tomorrow.”

With that Alayne said her goodnights, leaving the couple alone once again.

Petyr stood there, slightly stunned. Sansa giggled and kissed his cheek. She disappeared into the bedroom and slipped out of her dress. Petyr was right behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“You’re wonderful,” He whispered.

“Mm, I know.” She replied before breaking away and crawling into bed. “I was thinking,” Sansa continued, “We should introduce Alayne to Harry. Maybe he’ll get to marry your bastard daughter after all.”

Petyr chuckled and slid into bed next to her. “And this doesn’t bother you?”

“Don’t push it Petyr,” She grumbled.

~~

_Four Years Later_

 

“I told you she would marry Harry.” Sansa said. They had just received a raven from the Vale telling them of the engagement and inviting them to the wedding. She and Petyr had been happily ruling the north together for the last few years. They were the proud parents to a three year old boy and Petyr was convinced this next one would be a girl.

 

Sansa was lying on her back, one hand on her very pregnant stomach.

“Are you saying you predict the future now?” Petyr teased, collapsing on the bed next to her.

She ignored the comment and continued talking. “Your daughter is about to become Lady of the Vale, your son will be Warden of the North and no doubt our daughters are going to become great ladies and who knows, maybe one of them will become a queen.” She smirked up at him. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you planned this.”

Petyr just smirked and pulled her closer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and since I'm making you wait for the next chapter of A Dangerous Game, which I am working and I promise you will be very long, I thought I would type this up.  
> I do hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
